1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in construction, in which equipment such as an air cleaner, a carburetor, etc. are arranged around a rear cushion of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a motorcycle such as a saddle-ride type vehicle is known, in which a body frame mounting thereon an engine is pivotally connected through a pivot shaft to rear arms mounting thereto a rear wheel. The rear arms and the body frame are connected to each other by a rear cushion. The rear cushion is arranged between the engine and the rear wheel.
As for the motorcycle, various types of equipment including intake system equipment such as an air cleaner, a carburetor, an intake passage connecting between them, etc. and electrical equipment such as a battery, etc. are arranged in a space defined between the engine below a seat member and the rear wheel and the rear cushion is arranged therein.
With such a conventional motorcycle, however, a rear cushion is set in a position, orientation, and the like, in which a predetermined action is performed, and arranged in the vicinity of and rearwardly of an engine, so that a space between the engine and the rear cushion is liable to become narrow. In order to arrange an air cleaner so as not to interfere with the rear cushion, the air cleaner must be arranged rearwardly of the rear cushion.
Therefore, an intake passage connected between the air cleaner and a carburetor must bypass the rear cushion, so that the intake passage is arranged laterally of the rear cushion to be liable to make it difficult to arrange other equipment. Also, in order to arrange other equipment, the work of mounting equipment, such as the fixation of the intake passage by the use of a binding band, takes time. Consequently, a problem arises that a lot of restrictions are involved in the arrangement of equipment around the rear cushion which makes the layout complex. Thus, it is difficult to achieve making effective use of the space.
Hereupon, it is an advantage of the invention to provide a saddle-ride type vehicle capable of more simply constructing the layout of the rear cushion and the intake passage and readily making effective use of the space defined between the engine and the rear wheel.